1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to remote control television systems, and more particularly to complex television systems capable of automatic personalized control.
2. State of the Art
The complexity of television systems has considerably increased as expanded use has been made of microprocessors and integrated circuits within the television. In complex television systems, remote control of numerous aspects of the audio and video are provided, as well as remote control of related devices such as cable and satellite devices, stereophonic equipment, etc. Advanced television systems even permit the programming of personal preferences of a plurality of different users into the system. Thus, at the touch of a few buttons, a personal preference parameter "ring" which automatically controls the main channel tint, brightness, saturation, contrast, sharpness, balance, and audio bass and treble, the PIP contrast, brightness, saturation, tint, video source, and mode, channel and time display options, etc. can be activated. A personal preference channel ring is also accommodated in the state of the art complex television system (see e.g. Templin et al. U.S. Pat No. 4,375,651, Deiss U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,654, and Filliman U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,438) with a preferred channel automatically accessed, and the pressing of a channel forward or scan button causing the tuner to tune to the next channel specified in the personal preference channel ring.
For operation, previous remote control transmitters which accompany complex television systems, have a burton labeled "Personal Preference". When pressed, a television on-screen display prompts the user to select a level number. After pressing the appropriate digit button, the TV control system switches all of the personal preference parameters to those associated with the digit (i.e. level or person). Of course, prior to operation, programming of the remote television receiver is required.
While the complexity of the television systems of the art permit several users to at least partially customize a television to their requirements or desires, and after programming to obtain the customized and desired parameters extremely easily, there exists a "down side" to the technology. In particular, extreme frustration and intimidation is perceived by less technically oriented individuals who are confronted with a seemingly very complicated remote control transmitter. In fact, while complex television systems appeal to those who are comfortable with new technology, where such a system is to be shared by the less technically oriented individual, the complexity of the remote control device itself can act as a barrier to the sale of the complex system.